1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector with loosening-proof structure for electrically connecting with a mating connector steadily.
2. The Related Art
As rapid development of electrical technology, many electrical connectors are used in variety of electric devices for electrically connecting with electric devices. A conventional electrical connector includes a socket connector and a mating connector. In order to make a secure connection between the socket connector and the mating connector, a lock mechanism is defined in the art of the electrical connector.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,183, which discloses an electrical connector with a lock mechanism, including a casing, a pair of lock members and a pair of release buttons. The lock member has a lock arm and a pawl extending from the lock arm. The pawls project beyond a front surface of the casing and are located on opposite sides of a front portion of the casing. The release buttons are detachably supported by opposite inner sides of the casing. The electrical connector engages with a mating connector, and the pawl engages with a counterpart lock portion of the mating connector to secure the electrical connector to the mating connector. Depress the release buttons inwardly to disengage the electrical connector from the mating connector.
As mentioned above, the electrical connector adds two lock members to secure the electrical connector to the mating connector. The structure of the design is complicated and the manufacture cost is increased. Therefore, an improved loosening-proof electrical connector needs to be designed to overcome the shortcomings of the described electrical connector.